The present invention relates to a resealable, easy open can end. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resealable closure cap and a cap assembly easily applied to a spout of a can end which is capable of accommodating inherent internal can pressures.
The prior art teaches various structures for containers such as drawn and ironed cans having end panels double seamed to the can. The end panels typically include opening devices which are generally called "easy open ends". Examples of easy open ends of the prior art are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,251; 3,977,341; 3,997,076; 4,024,981; and 4,148,410.
The market for containers having easy open ends may be extended, particularly, though not exclusively, in the area of larger volume containers. This may be accomplished through the utilization of a cap to close and reseal the spout or pouring opening defined by the easy open end. Without a resealable closure cap, the liquid contents of an open container could easily spill or be otherwise lost. Also, dissociable gases, i.e., carbonation, in the remaining liquid are readily lost from unsealed, open containers.
One construction for a resealable closure cap assembly is taught in the prior art, namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,692. This reference teaches a construction for such a resealable closure cap assembly in association with a selectively contoured can end to accommodate the resealable closure and to retain the advantages characteristic of the easy open end.
The provision of commercially acceptable resealable easy open can end constructions for current and larger volume beverage containers requires ease of application of the resealing cap over the spout, sealable retention of remaining container contents and accommodation of inherent internal can pressure that builds after resealing the can. Also desired is a can end configuration having an easy open end which does not require the use of lever mechanisms or the like to accomplish opening of the pouring spout. Ideally, the easy open end is easily and readily opened by a user through the mere application of digital pressure in a simple and safe manner. Such construction of a resealable easy open can end should be accomplished without diminution of the convenience and cost effective nature of the basic easy open end construction during manufacturing, filling, handling, shipping, distributing, selling and consumer usage.
Experience to date with resealable caps and can end constructions, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,692 and 4,648,528, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, has indicated a need to assure proper application and retention of the resealable cap over the spout defined by the easy open end. Despite attempts and progress in this area of resealable container closures, there is still a need and a demand for further improvement.
Accordingly, a new and improved resealable container closure is desired which is easily applied to the spout to provide an effective seal for an opened container.